I'd Lie
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: a one shot song fic...song by Taylor Swift...what happenes when life gets flipped around so much it causes trouble for our young Detective?...it's a MUST READ!


Disclaimer Song and Story not mine...yet...Wolf keeps moving our meeting back...enjoy!

Stabler 'n' Harm's Gurl

* * *

Turning off one of her favorite country songs in her car, Olivia walked slowly into the precinct a half an hour or so late again for the eleventh day in a row. In the lobby, she nodded once and said her thanks to the desk officer who smiled sweetly and handed her a freshly made coffee that she said Fin had left for her. Turning, she let out a long breath and stepped onto the elevator, which smelled faintly of tobacco and vanilla, and hit the fourth floor button in the five story building. Smiling slightly, glad no one else was on; she walked towards the far wall and leaned her back against it. As the floor singles slowly crept up to the fourth floor, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes tiredly; waiting for the ding that showed that she was on her floor. And it did...again. Pushing herself up off the wall, she walked into the hallway that only contained a couple petit officers and desk jockeys and headed for one of the windows. Setting the warm, steamy cup of coffee down on the window ledge, she ran a hand over her face and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand; trying to get rid of the redness and puffiness. Picking up her coffee, she walked down the semi-large hallway that was only a turn and a hallway way from her unit. Looking down at the stirrer that she was twirling around with her right hand, Olivia turned the corner only to collide with someone and send her coffee and their files everywhere; getting on their shirts, pants and files.

"Damnit." She breathed quietly under her breath as she crouched down and started to pick up the papers, files and the now empty coffee cup that were somewhat coated with the tan-brown liquid. About ten seconds later, the other person bent down across from her to help pick them up. Once they were finished picking up the coffee covered papers, Olivia stood up, not waiting for the other person to stand and come talk to her.

"Livia," he said as his left hand with an '_I love you'_ engraved gold wedding band on his ring finger caught her wrist and making her turn around. "Are you alright?"

"To be completely honest," Olivia spoke so quietly as she looked up for the first time since they ran into each other, "I don't know what being alright feels like any more, Fin."

As her words flowed through him and he took in her appearance, his grip loosened letting her wrist slip slowly out as she warningly stepped towards the doors of her sector. Fin and Olivia grew close to each other in the past few months, and to anyone else Olivia would just look like exhaustion took over her body and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. But to Fin, oh no, he saw they stains on her face and her eyes weren't her normal chocolate/topaz color, but instead were an un-normally brownish gray. Fin watched as she ran a hand threw her hair while walking down the long hallway to the doors that waited her arrival. Olivia cautiously opened one of the two wooden doors that led to the squad room that came to be a second home to her. As she stepped thru the door, everyone at their desks looked up and watched suspiciously as she walked over to her desk and put her bag down. With all eyes still on her, she took off her beige leather jacket revealing her short sleeve pale green button down shirt with a black cami underneath. Well, now just a semi-green shirt with a huge coffee stain. With a sigh, she turned to the stairs that led to the locker room and walked up with the audience's attention still in tacked. Just as she reached the landing, the door for the captain's office opened, and she watched as he took three steps out into the room. Just enough for her to see Elliot standing behind him and neither of them looked pleased. Not one bit.

"Has anyone seen and or heard from detective Benson yet?" he barked out with annoyance and frustration clearly evident in his voice.

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone who was sitting there not just minutes ago, turned and looked up at the landing. Cragen followed their gaze just in time to see the back part of her body being closed away by the door to the crib and lockers.

As soon as it closed, Olivia rested her back up against it and let out a long, well needed, sigh. Standing up straight again, she walked down the row of cots and turned into the third door to her left and entered the locker room. Turning down the sixth row, she came to locker 141 and turned in the combination. Lifting the handle, she swung the door open and reached into the top shelf before pulling out a white fitted short sleeve oxford shirt and a cream colored cami. She took off her coffee stained shirt and untucked her cami out from her dark blue jeans. Pulling on the cami, she unbuttoned the shirt and slid her arms into the sleeves. Look in the mirror that hung on the door of her locker, she buttoned all the buttons besides the top two and the bottom one. Closing her locker, she stepped into the bathroom and headed over to the sink. Turning on the cold water faucet, she placed her hand into it before losing it. She ran into the nearest stall and lost the little amount of contents that were in her stomach for the past four days. Slowly standing, aside from her violent shaking, she grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped her mouth before unlocking the door. Stepping out, she walked over to the trash and threw out the paper. Looking at the mirror one more time, she walked unsteadily towards the crib and towards the unit's squad room. Once she opened the door, everyone turned their attention back to her again.

'_What the hell? Is it watch Olivia day or something?'_ Olivia thought as she turned and shut the door carefully behind her. Turning around once more she spotted Elliot, pissed as all hell, walking brisk fully towards the steps to her. Once he stepped foot on the first step she turned towards the other steps and was halfway down as he was halfway up. Watching I slight amusement and slight fear, Fin saw Elliot's face turn from pure unadulterated anger to one of shock and disbelief when Olivia took the other stairs knowing how pissed he was. Still standing on the step, Elliot's anger crept back into place when he saw Olivia stop at her desk, and pull open a draw. But in place of a frown was a cocky, smug smirk when they all heard Cragen's door crash against the wall as he threw it open.

"Benson!!" Cragen's voice boomed louder than any thunder in New York, causing everyone to jump back, but Olivia just looked up as slow as ever. "Get your ass in my office now." His voice as steady, firm, but his tone was all they need to hear to know that this might be the end for Detective Olivia Benson. "Oh and Elliot, Please, join us." Cragen's voice was filled with sarcastic politeness.

Smug smirk still in place, Elliot walked in, by passing Olivia who was fixing a set of files before looking at Cragen and stepping to his door. Even though it was so silent that u could hear a pin drop from three floors down, to everyone that was watching, the scene either looked like a hero was at her fall or a prisoner coming to her doom. Either way, to them, Olivia Benson was no more. When Olivia was finally in the room, Cragen slammed the door so hard that the blinds fell and the window shook violently.

"Pick it up." He barked causing even Elliot to jump. But still served no response from Olivia besides her bending down, picking up the blinds and putting them back on. Elliot, who was standing at the side of the Captain's desk, lost his cocky little look and watched the scene in shock. After the blind was back in place, Olivia moved to the corner to the right of Cragen's desk and leaned against the wall with her arms folded against her chest and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Benson," Cragen fumed as he clenched his fist painfully to his desk, "but I swear to you, that if this continues, you will no longer be a part of this Unit. Do you hear me? Benson, you work has been less than satisfactory, your reports are late, your mind is elsewhere and for the past two to three damn weeks you have been a half an hour late everyday! Now, the first few days, I was worried, but now...oh now, I'm pissed. You lost all sympathy from me and if this keeps up, you're gone. I bet we could find dozens of people who would just _love_ to take your job if you keep this up. Elliot...is there anything you want to say to your partner?"

Elliot looked up slightly amused and stared at his partner, who was still looking down in the corner with her arms still crossed.

"You just don't get it do you Olivia?" he asked with a shake of his head and a hallow, humorless laugh. "I don't know who he is or what happened, but either A-Leave him, B-If he left you, get over it, C-if someone ran over your cat, buy a new one, or D-snap the hell out of it cause this is your job on the line here and we can't lose you like this. We just can't get it threw to you can we? You need to hop off whatever the hell your on and get the old Olivia back before she loses her job and possible her whole career." Elliot spoke with such collective and controlled anger, Olivia almost laughed out loud.

"Anything you care to say, Detective?" Cragen asked still fuming.

Olivia looked up at both of them with tired and red eyes. She pushed herself up off the wall and stood still with her arms crossed.

"As a matter of fact...yes." Olivia spoke, her voice dull and flat with no emotion shown what so ever as she looked down again. "Over the past few weeks I've debated getting a transfer," she watched as Elliot's face slightly dropped four floors, "debated on handing in my resignation," Cragen's face dropped about seven floors, "I've even debated moving out of this state to get away from it, but you know what? I'm tired of running away from the same problem over and over and _over_ again. So what I'm about to say isn't a question for approval and isn't a question worth debating. HELL, it isn't even a question. And I don't care if you're pissed the way I said it, and I don't care if you fire me, yell at me, or think I'm weak, I'm saying this now." Olivia stated as she walked over to the edge of Cragen's desk, which he was sitting at know, and stared him dead in the eye. "I'm going to George and I won't be back today or if I will be."She spoke quietly, slowly and firmly "I can't talk to you or anyone that works in this goddamn hell hole about it, so maybe George can help. And _if _I come back, you'll be the first to know, if I can deal with telling you. And this may seem like a stupid problem, but if you were in _my _shoes, you wouldn't think so." With that she turned towards the door. But not before turning to Elliot. "And you," she stated as she took a step closer, "You can be all big and macho you want, but when a partner of ten years can't tell that his partner's in trouble or pain, then something's wrong." Next thing they knew, Cragen could even feel the slap that collided with Elliot's left cheek.

"That was completely uncalled for, Detective!!" Cragen yell loudly as Elliot slowly turned his face to Olivia's again with pure anger on his face.

"Never slap me a-"

"Don't go making fuckin' assumptions about my life until you have some goddamn fact. And until then, leave me the fuckin' hell alone. _You hear me Stabler?_" Olivia whispered venomously and the last sentence dripping with sarcasm before turning on her heels and throwing open the door and stalking out. Everyone in the bullpen heard the entire conversation, saw the anger, and felt the slap. Still not paying attention to the stares, Olivia grabbed her coat, her bag, some files and grabbed her keys before heading back to the elevators.

"Benson!!" She heard Elliot yell from the end of the hallway and turned around. Elliot walked swiftly to stand in front of her and when he did, he stared down at he as if she was a perp. "I don't think you get it! We're trying to help you and you pull this shit?" By now, the whole squad was standing in the doorway, along with Cragen. "You want to run away from this place again, be my guest, but don't come crying back when you can't handle it."

"No Stabler...I don't think _you_ get it!! I'm not pulling any shit, I'm not fuckin' running away, and how the hell am I going to come crying back if I hadn't left yet?!" Olivia was trying her best to keep her voice down but it wasn't working very well. "You just don't get it! You just don't _fuckin'_ get it! I _left_ because of _you_, I _ran_ because of _you_, and this whole entire fuckin' problem is. Because. Of. _YOU! _You wanted to know, well now you know! I'm going to George and I don't know if I'll be back! That's not fuckin' _running away_!!" She was screaming now with pain, anger, and agony very clearly in her voice. "So back the fuck off Stabler and don't fuckin' say _'I don't fuckin' get it'_ when you don't even know what the fuckin' hell you're talking ABOUT!!" That was it. She had had it. Olivia Benson had finally cracked. She screamed at the top of her lungs, threw all the files on the ground, and walked to the elevators leaving Elliot completely, utterly and literally, shocked into silence. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, and couldn't breathe without it being painful. His brain malfunctioned and everything went black. His memory gone, sense, gone, and abilities gone. Next thing he knew, he was sitting at his desk with a VERY large glass of whiskey in his hand. Cragen sat on one side, while Munch occupied the other side.

"Where's Fin?" Elliot asked as he finally came back to reality.

"Fin went to drive Olivia to George's. She refused at first, but Fin still got her." Much said as he took a sip of his own burban.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

* * *

As the car sped quietly down the Manhattan street, Olivia laid her head against the cool glass window. After a minute, she turned to Fin with a small smile.

"Hey Fin...do you mind if I turn on the radio? It'll just be some jazz to help me calm down some." Olivia asked as Fin gave her a warm open smile and reached over to gently squeeze her hand.

"Sure baby girl. Put on anythin' ya want." Olivia returned the smile just as warm and reached for the radio. Turning the knob a couple times, she finally settled on some soft rock. With a sigh, she leaned back and relaxed until they reached the FBI's building. "Do ya want me ta come up wit' ya?" Fin asked causing Olivia to smile again.

"Nah, I think I got this. But thanks Fin. For everything." Olivia whispered as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the car. With a small wave she watched as Fin backed the car up, hesitated, before heading back to the unit. Taking in a long breath before blowing it out, Olivia started to take the steps up to the main entrance to the Federal Bura Investigations building. Once she reached the top, she walked thru the door that was held open politely for her and to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Olivia asked the attractive blonde haired man sitting at the front desk when he looked up at her. "I was wondering if you could page someone to come down for me. I really need to see them" She asked

"Sure can. I just need his name and badge number along with yours." He asked as he gave her a small smile and turned towards his computer.

"Detective Olivia Benson from the 1-6th Special Victims Unit. Badge number 3-9-7-8-2. I'm looking for Huang. George Huang. Badge number 1-8-3-7-5." Olivia stated

"Okay...let me just call up and bring him down." He said as he dialed a number into the phone. About 5 rings later, he hung up the phone and looked at her. "I'm sorry but he's not in his office at the moment."

"Umm okay...well do you know where her is?" Olivia asked as a sigh escaped.

"Yep." He said with an amused smile.

"Well are you going to tell me?" she asked a little annoyed

"Hello Liv..." George spoke soothingly causing Olivia to jump in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Umm George...I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Olivia said as she bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Sure. Come on and follow me. Well discuss this in my office, okay?" George asked as he led Olivia to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, George pushed the button in for the 19th floor and watched quietly as Olivia leaned her back against the closed door with her eyes closed. Lost in her train of through, when the door opened, she was caught off balanced and almost fell if it wasn't for George, who's right arm went around her waist and her other grabbed her wrist. After muttering her thanks and apologize, George only smiled politely and led her the rest of the way. It only took a few more steps before George stopped and looked at Olivia with a reassuring smile. With a nod of his head, he signaled for her to step through the door way and into a warm and cozy office. Pulling back one of the big, plushy, auburn leather seats, George waited for her to sit before heading around to his desk and sitting in a tall russet leather chair. He sat quietly watching Olivia twirl her hooded jacket string, which was under her other jacket, around and around while her interest seemed to be captured by how many rug patterns are in a square.

"Liv...?" George asked as Olivia looked at him confused, but soon replaced with an embarrassed grin. "I suspect that there's a reason you her on personal time."

"How did yo-'

"Well first of all, Cragen didn't call saying you were coming over for a profile, you've been quiet this whole time, and frankly, I was completely caught off guard that you were here. So would you like to tell me?" George asked with a smile that made her feel a little better.

Olivia looked down at her hand that were shaking and began to pick at the French manicure she got a few days ago as she muttered something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

Again, she muttered something so low that not even a hearing aid could pick its frequency's up.

"One more time Liv."

"ELLIOT!" Olivia said loudly as she threw her head back and covered it with her hands as they came to rest on her knees.

"Oh." George said lowly as Olivia looked up at him slowly.

"Oh? That's it? George, I don't know what I'm going to do!" Olivia said in a voice of exhaustion.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what happened."

"It's...complicated...It's just that...whenever were near each other, it's just frustrating!" Olivia stated as she got up and started to pace from the chair to the wall and back.

"Olivia, I learned this new exercise a few days ago at a clinic... I haven't tried it yet, but do you want to try to see if it helps you understand what going on with Elliot?" George asked he leaned forward to prop his elbows on the large wooden desk in front of him.

"Anything George. Please!" Olivia said as she stopped pacing and turned towards him.

"Okay, okay..." George said as he smiled impishly and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Olivia and guided her to a seat before walking back to his desk and opening the second to last drawer and pulled out a notebook and a pencil and puts them on his desk.

"We're going to play a little game." George laughed slightly as Olivia grinned up at him. "Now what you're going to do is pick a song. Any song that pops into your head and tell me what it is. I know you can sing. I mean Liv; I _know_ you can sing REALLY well, so this will be really good for you. And easy."

Olivia blushed slightly as she thought back to when George walked into the semi-empty squad room and heard Olivia singing 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' by Katy Perry, but stopped. "What type of song?" she asked as George looked up from his book and stared at her questioningly.

"Oh...pick a song that describes the problem between you and Elliot as best as it can, okay?"

"Oh...okay." Olivia said with a small sarcastic laugh. When she thought about it, it wasn't as hard as she or George had thought, because within 1 minute, Olivia had her song.

She smiled up at George and nodded her head, before George stood up and came around the front of the desk.

"Okay Liv, this is what I want you to do. I want you to sing the song as loud or as low, fast or slow as you want. If you want me to leave I will but I need you to do this okay? You can even look up the song for the tune, but you still have to sing it. Okay?" George asked as he sat on the edge of the desk and looked at her.

"Okay. You can stay, but can we get the song on the computer? It's a bit awkward without it." Olivia said as George smiled and walked back around his desk.

"Sure Liv. Umm...what's the song?" He asked as he began to type on the computer.

"Umm..." Olivia started as she looked down at the floor and began to play with her bracelet, "'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift..."

George stole a quick confused look at her before pulling up the song and leaning back in the chair.

"Ready when you are..."

Olivia took a moment to compose herself, and nodded to him again.

"Ready."

With that, George pushed the _play_ button and the soft melody filled the air.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes**

_

* * *

__Olivia was the only person in the squad room after a hard case. The perp made numerous threats against Olivia say things like after they found him innocent, he would screw her over so hard she wouldn't be able to walk again. Or breathe. The Captain told her that she better either have someone drive her home or she's staying in the crib, and that was an order, so Olivia opted to stay in the crib. And to be honest with herself, she __**was**__ a bit afraid, but no one would hear it from her. As she heads to the coffee machine, she hears one of the wooden doors open to reveal Elliot, dressed in a classic black suit and tie with a white collared shirt._

"_Well, aren't we looking sharp?" she said with a smirk as Elliot's eyes finally found hers and a smile fell on his face._

"_I just got back from Maureen's sport banquet, and came back to see if you were still here?" he told her as he came closer._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home?"_

"_I was just going to crash in the crib." Olivia said as she started to walk back to her desk. But was stopped by Elliot's hand on her wrist._

"_Well now you're either crashin' on my bed and I'll take the couch, or your own bed?" Elliot whispered right against her ear. "Now come on, you're the only one here and those beds are horrible. Now go get you stuff and I'll drive you home."_

_He let go of Olivia wrist and went to get her coat. When Olivia came over to him with her keys, bag and a few files, he draped her coat around her shoulders and walked her to his car. Looking at the passenger seat with a smile, she got in and buckled up. All the way there, Elliot talked about Maureen's banquet while Olivia just stared at him, in what he thought was interest of the subject, but to her was manly the way his eye color changed with his mood._

_

* * *

George sat up a little straighter as Olivia's words sunk in and she continued to sing_

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs**

_

* * *

__Sitting at their desk at three fifteen, Elliot and Olivia were talking about a prior case in which a crazy ex lover killed his old girlfriend's fiancé and raped her out of jealousy. Elliot reclined back in his seat and rested his feet on his desk while Olivia leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk as they discused the other's opinion on the lover's action._

"_I just can't believe he sodomized her with a broom handle all because of jealousy." Olivia stated shaking her head._

"_I know, that's why I'm glad I can deal with Kathy having new boyfriends since the divorce, because I know that I won't get jealous of them since I don't love her anymore. I don't think I'll ever fall in love again, or if I ever want to fall in love again" Elliot stated matter-of-factly as he ran a hand over his face and threw his hair._

_Olivia just snickered slightly and leaned back to start her work again._

"_What?" Elliot said with a smirk as he leaned forward and was in her earlier position._

"_Please El, you can't not fall in love again, that's just stupid."_

"_Oh yeah? Why would it be stupid?" his smirk turning to a grin._

"_Because life's too short to only love once." Olivia stated with a smile of her own as Elliot leaned his head back slightly and let out a small laugh._

"_Liv, you're somethin' else. But we all know that's not one hundred percent true. I mean look at Munch...He married four times and divorced four times." Elliot said with a shit-eating grin as Olivia smiled brighter._

_"Doesn't mean he was in love."_

_

* * *

George got a little smirk on his face as he wrote some more in the notebook, before looking up and listening to Olivia sing._

**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

_

* * *

__Olivia remembered the time when she, Elliot, Munch and Fin al went to O'Leary's bar for a couple drinks after a case. It was around one o'clock in the morning when Munch drove Fin home, leaving Elliot and Olivia to talk. Within the next twenty minutes, they were playing a shot game. They would say something that they know about the other person and if it was wrong then they had to take a shot. So far, no one had a shot yet._

"_Your favorite romance movie is Moulin Rouge." Elliot said with confidence as he pushed the only shot poured in Olivia's direction._

"_You love to watch the old classic cartoon's on Saturday mornings in a pair of sweat, a wife beater, and your favorite cereal in a big, metal mixing pot, which just happens to be the mixture of Cheerio's and Frosted Flakes." Olivia said with a cocky smirk and she pushed the shot back to Elliot._

"_You snuck into your first rated R movie when you were eight and a half. And it was 'Friday the thirteenth'" Elliot gave a crooked smile and handed it back_

"_Your all-time favorite color is green. And not lime green or green-green, it's more of an olive green."_

"_You hate soap operas."_

"_You love to pick a fight with anyone when your anger. That's why you love to argue."_

"_Your favorite holiday is 'Cinco de mayo day'"_

"_You're a Gemini, since you were born on June 17__th__"_

"_Your first boyfriend's name was Joey Velardi. You were in 2ed and he was in 4__th__." Elliot said as they just left the shot in the middle of the table and were now just staring each other down._

"_Your older sister is very pretty because she looks like you mother, but you look like your grandfather and Uncle Benny. And you have your dad's blue eyes."_

"_You're in love."_

_Olivia looked at him shocked but gave an Impish smirk as she pushed the shot in his direction, and watched as he shook his head with the shit-eating grin back in place and downed the shot._

_

* * *

Olivia looked out the window as she sang the next verse._

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

_

* * *

__Olivia looks behind her while she was talking to the Melinda to see Elliot standing over the body of the twenty-four year old rape and murder victim. He shakes his head and turns back to the crime scene. Olivia thanked the Melinda and walked over to stand just slightly behind Elliot._

"_Why would someone do this?" he asked himself._

"_We've been asking ourselves that question for years El." Olivia said quietly, still causing Elliot to jump. "Sorry."_

_Elliot turned towards her and gave her a small, but sad, smile._

"_She looks so much like Mo-mo." Elliot said almost silently._

_Olivia stepped in front of him and took him by the shoulders._

"_No matter how much she looks like Maureen, you are not going to beat yourself up over this guy because of your anger. You're not going to spend every second of free time in the weight room beating on the sand bag or lifting three times your weight, nor will you put yourself in the position to get taken off this case. Do you hear me?" Olivia said sternly, almost angrily, as she looked him dead in the eye._

"_You don't know what I'l-" Elliot started but was interrupted_

"_I know you enough to know sometime's I know you better then you know you. And right now I know that's what you're thinking. I'll see you back at the station." Olivia spoke as she let go of his arms and walked back to Melinda leaving Elliot to look after her._

_

* * *

George leaned back in his chair as Olivia kept singing her heart out to him._

**He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine**

_

* * *

__She thought back to the time when the FBI wanted to borrow Olivia again for another short term U.C.O. When she came back, she didn't see Elliot at his desk, so she went straight to Cragen's office._

"_Knock, knock?" Olivia said as she slowly opened the door causing Cragen to look up._

"_Liv!" he said as he came from around the desk and engulfed her into a big hug._

"_Hey Cap." Olivia said as he let go just enough to get a good look at her._

"_How have you been?" He asked taking in her slightly bronzer skin tone._

"_Good, good. Hey I was wondering if we could catch up later, if that's okay." Olivia said as she looked out the window. Still not seeing Elliot._

"_Sure. He's in the locker room by the way. He's been a wreck ever since the Feds took you again without you saying goodbye, again." Cragen spoke slowly filled with worry._

"_Oh, I wasn't looking for him, but I'll go talk to him." She stated as she turned to Cragen and gave him another hug._

"_Mmhm...Good to have you back." He said with a laugh_

"_Good to be back." and with that she left the office and headed for the locker room._

_When Olivia got to the doorway of the locker room, she saw Elliot nursing his left wrist in his right hand. Both hands had blood dripping from the knuckles, causing Olivia to look at his locker to see huge indents._

"_You know," Elliot spoke, surprising her at first. She didn't think he heard her. "You're like an old black and white movie, Liv. You don't make a sound, but the audience still notices the sounds." He spoke so softly, it was almost hard to hear. He whips his face with his good and next thing she knew, Elliot stood up and looked towards her. "And they notice when they're not shown any more." He came to stand in front of her, only then did she notices she was in the locker room and not at the doorway anymore. "We've missed you Liv." He pulled her into a tight, strong hug. She sighed and hugged him back as she heard him trying to keep his tears at bay._

_

* * *

George watches as Olivia walks over to the bookshelves and starts to trace one of the statues with her finger._

**I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

_

* * *

__Olivia and Elliot went out to a new bar after a really tough case one night. It hit so close to home for Olivia, that they both knew that by the end of the night Olivia would be so trashed, that she wouldn't remember her own name. And that was fine by her._

"_Liv, we should get you home." Elliot said with a smirk in his voice and on his face as a wasted Olivia leaned against him and cuddled close to his arm._

"_Nnn-nnn...no!" Olivia said in a child like voice as she stood up as Elliot gently helped her stand on her feet. Elliot led her to his black Volvo (hey...one can dream) and slide her into the passenger seat. He buckled her up and went around to the driver side before putting it in drive and taking off to her appartment. Once they reached her apartment, Elliot Let them in with the key she gave him awhile ago and got her into the elevator. Once the elevator reached the third floor, Olivia slide down the side of the elevator and into a drunken sleep causing Elliot to laugh under his breath. He bent down, put Olivia's arms around his neck, and lifted her up and into his arms, her face cradled in the crook of his neck. Two floors later, Elliot carried Olivia to apartment seventeen C, and somehow manages to open the door. Quietly kicking it closed, he walked towards Olivia's bedroom and gently placed the sleeping Olivia on the bed. Only Olivia wouldn't let go from around his neck._

"_Th-tha-thanks Elll. You reeeeeally ar...re a ggrr-great fr...riend" Olivia muttered as she waves in and out of conciseness._

"_You don't have to thank me Livvie." Elliot said gently and easily took her hands from his neck and took off her boots and socks. _

"_B-b-b-but thhhat'ss wha-what grreat! You-you knoow mee sooooooooo well. Almost as...as much as...i know-know you. I mean-mean we know everythin' 'bout each 'uder" Slowly Olivia fell asleep and Elliot finished taking off her jeans and sweater but leaving her cami, and putting her in a pair of sweat that he noticed he left here one time. He pulled the sheet over her, went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, huge glass of water, and a bag of potato chips (Yes. A great way to get rid of a HUGE hangover is by eating potato chips and drinking water with it.). He left a note that told her to call him when she wakes up and that he'll be over tomorrow to check up on her and see how her hangover is. Her smile widen when she first read it._

_

* * *

She picks up a picture of George and the whole SVU squad and ran her index finger over Elliot and herself._

**He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**

_

* * *

__Things were getting heated up between the two SVU detectives as their opinions differ. Finally Elliot had enough and stormed out of the squad room and up to the roof. In her mist of anger, Olivia followed him and stopped him right before he walks up the stairs._

"_And you're running away from an argument? What's wrong Stabler? Can't stand it anymore?" Olivia asked as Elliot as he came toe-to-toe with her._

"_No Benson, that's your thing, I'm just choosing to cool down before we start to hate each other again." He growled._

"_I wouldn't run if things weren't the way they were!" Olivia growled right back_

"_Oh yea?! I'll bet that right after this fight, you'll go back to Cragen and say 'It's just too complicated! I need to change...again!'" Elliot stormed and he turned and walked up the stairs without another word, leaving Olivia broken when she sat back at her desk and worked on paper work. She gave Elliot a surprise when she came up to the roof and quietly, almost not hearable, told them they had to go get a statement._

_

* * *

She put the picture back and picked up another of the unit again, but at the annual summer picnic._

**He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart**

_

* * *

__It was late. Later then late, actually about two thirty-nine in the morning late, and Olivia had to come to the bull-pen to pick up some more files she forgot. As soon as she walked through the doors, she heard the sweet melody of an acoustic guitar up in the crib, so she took the steps slowly and quietly until she reached the door. Slower then she walked, she opened the door to the crib and peered inside. And there, on the second to last cot in the third row was Elliot, playing the sweetest melody she ever heard. She smiled inward and outward as it played into the tune she heard him humming all day. And no sooner did the known melody start, did she her Elliot rough and rugged voice sing in the lowest, most attractive singing voice she ever heard._

"_Are you just going to stand there Liv, or are you going to come in and laugh you head off?" Elliot asked five minutes later, scaring her._

"_El, I had no idea you could play." She said in bewilderment. "That was amazing!"_

"_Come on Liv. You don't have to lie to me. I know it sucked." Elliot said as Olivia sat down beside him and he laid the guitar on his lap._

"_Elliot, I'm not. That was beautiful! Where did you learn to play?" Olivia asked as she motioned to the guitar, which he slide onto her lap._

"_I taught myself at the age of ten and just never gave it up I guess." He said with a shrug as Olive stroked the wooden neck._

"_Can you play it again? The song you were just singing?" She asked as she looked into Elliot's eyes. His face was one of shock, confusion, and wonder._

"_You really liked it?" he asked as Olivia handed him back the guitar and slid closer to him._

"_Yea...I do." Olivia told him with a smile as his face glowed._

"_Okay, but only on one condition." He stated._

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell the guys this?" he asked almost beggingly._

"_I don't see why not but okay. If you don't want me to, I won't."_

"_Thanks Liv." With that he kissed her on the cheek and began to play the song Olivia soon fell in love with._

_

* * *

George stood up and sat on the edge of his desk as Olivia smirked, put the pictuer back and contiued to sing._

**First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

_

* * *

__Olivia's house phone was ringing off the hook as she sleepily took it off the holder and put it to her ear._

"_Benson." She answered, her voice thick with sleep._

"_Hey Liv," 'It's him' she thought "We got a case. I'm really sorry to wake you up on you day off, but we need all the help we can get with this one." Elliot said as Olivia whipped all remains of sleep from her eyes and plopped her feet onto the ground._

"'_kay..." She stretched and yawned, trying to get the kinks out of her back._

"_I'll be at you house in twenty minutes, okay?"_

"_Yea...see ya when you get here." Click_

_Olivia went to her closet, pulled out a dark, midnight blue peasant shirt, went over to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Quickly throwing them on, she pulled on her socks and black boots before heading to the bathroom. She ran a brush threw her hair quickly before putting mousse in her hand, rubbing them together, before gently tousling her hair. She grabbed her black mascara, peach lip gloss and light bronze eye shadow and applied them skillfully quick, just in time to hear a knock at her door. Pulling on her thigh-long black leather coat, she grabbed her keys, bag, clipped her gun and badge to her belt, and opened the door to find Elliot leaning against the door frame._

"_Hey." Elliot said as she twisted the lock and closed the door._

"_Hey...what do we got?" She asked as they started to walk down the hall towards the elevator._

_

* * *

**Yes And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him**_

George listened to her as she sang the part and watched in awe as she came all the way threw it

**If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

"Feel better?" George asked as Olivia sank into her chair with a smile of relief on her face.

"Very!" she said breathlessly. "Thank you SO much George for your help. I own you big time!!" Olivia said as she walked over to him gave him a huge hug, picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Oh Olivia..." George called after her just as she placed her right hand on the doorknob.

"Yea?" she asked as she turned around.

"Are you in love with Elliot?" But the answer already showed.

Olivia smiled both on the inside and out as she looked George in the eye.

"No." and with that she walked out.

One minute later George was laughing to himself, when his phone rang. George un-reclined from his chair and picked it up.

"Dr. George Huang, FBI. Oh Captain Cragen...I was expecting your call...no, it went great. Actually, better then great." George told him as he looked out the window and saw Olivia walking down the steps. "To be completely honest, she was right when she said she couldn't tell you, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you either. But I...Sorry captain, I can't unless she says so...No I'm not sure really...Oh no, she'll be back. Trust me on that. Maybe not today, but tomorrow or the next day...or week. She just needs time to heal. Time to get a way. So I don't know when she'll be back. But when she does, I don't think you should give her a hard time over what she just went through. It's for the best...Yea, I understand. Don't worry, she'll be her old self in no time." George told him as Olivia stepped off the bottom step with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, no. I knew when she was lying. Good bye Captain, and tell me how everything goes."

* * *

**Please review and check out my other storys!! )**


End file.
